


Make It Forever

by kimksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimksoo/pseuds/kimksoo
Summary: When the unknowing truth revealed, it turns all upside down.





	Make It Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted on ao3. I am used to posted most of my fics on wattpad and aff. 
> 
> Decided to post this story here too. Sorry, English is not my first language. 
> 
> Enjoy^^

Slowly breathing. He take time to open his eyes. Still blurry. As his eyes fully opened, the first thing that he saw is the white ceiling, white outfit, white bed and peoples surrounding him. Then he heard something much alike,

" He's fully awake now. It is a miracle that he can recover this fast.." he can't listen to it more as he felt so dizzy. Suddenly, one of the guy in the room near him. With eyes in tears, the guy hug him tight. He confused.

"Junmyeon hyung?" the guy released the hug.

"You..you remember me? God, he remember me!" the guy keep on crying. Chanyeol still can't brain the situation.

"Why are you crying? And..why did all of you are here? Why am I here?" He kept coughing because his throat dry. A little guy passed him a glass of water.

"Thanks, Soo." Jongdae help him to get up in sit position before he drink it slowly.

"So, mind to explain to me why did I am here?" he still demanding the answer.

"You did not remember it?" Chanyeol furrowed.

"Remember what, Soo?" Kyungsoo heave a deep sigh.

"You..and Baekhyun. Remember?" Jongdae continue. Chanyeol blink a few times.

"Baek-Baekhyun? What? What happen?" Chanyeol can't stay still anymore. They talk about his bestfriend. Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, you have been here for almost 5 months, so do...Baekhyun." Junmyeon explain.

"Wait..wh-what? He's here-oh my God!" Chanyeol suddenly recalled the incident.

[5 months before]

"Park Chanyeol, happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Baek. You're truly my best buddy I ever had!" Chanyeol give Baek a hug with a few pat on Baekhyun's back. A shy smile plastered on Baekhyun's face.

"It almost midnight now. Should I send you home, Baek?" Chanyeol offer as he pull out the hug. Baekhyun shook.

"No, thanks. I..I can go back home by myself." Chanyeol wrap his arm on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"You know that I don't listen to other's right? Let me drive you home tonight."

"B-but, Chan-" Chanyeol put his finger on Baekhyun's lips, make him quiet.

"Just let me. Come!" Chanyeol pull Baekhyun toward his car. He make Baekhyun get in the car before he does and drove off. All the way, Baekhyun just remain silent without any word until they arrived at his house. As Chanyeol pull out, Baekhyun quickly get off the car and that got Chanyeol startled before he get off too and chase Baekhyun into the front door. He grab Baekhun's wrist.

"Baek, wait! Why are you rushing?" he can saw that Baekhyun's eyes are shaking. He seems to be scared of something.

"Chanyeol, you should go back home now. My father doesn't really like seeing you here.." Chanyeol chuckled.

"So, what's the problem? Can't I be friend with his son?" before Baekhyun managed to speak, the front door was opened. 

"Mr. Byun. Hello, I am Park-"

"Chanyeol. I know. The guy that-"

"Dad, stop!" Baekhyun immediately facing his dad and grab his dad's shoulder. Mr. Byun push Baekhyun aside. Eyes of anger came out from Mr. Byun as he point to his son.

"I warned you, Baekhyun! If I meet this Chanyeol guy, I swear you will never see him again!" Chanyeol seems lost. His eyes got widen by hearing the words that came out from Mr.Byun's mouth.

"Wha-what is this? What do you mean? Explain to me! Baek, what's wrong?! Mr.Byun, is it false to be his friend?!" he screams.

"Friend or lover?" Chanyeol taken aback. He blinks a few times. His world seems to be stop suddenly. Then he felt someone grab his both arm and turn his back. It is Baekhyun.

"No..no Chanyeol..no.."

"What..is this, Baek? Are you.." He landed his gaze to Baekhyun. Baekhyun avoid it.

"DAD, NOO!!" what Chanyeol know after that, he felt himself on the floor as Baekhun pushed him away. He tried to get back up and what he saw after that, Baekhyun lied down on the floor too. Not moving, only a hard breath heard. He crawled toward his friend.

"B-Baek..are you..listening to me? Baekhyun? What are you doing?! He is your son!" he saw a small knife in the old's grip.

"If he is my son, he wouldn't disappointed me in front of those honourable family! I had struggled a few past days to arrange this marriage with their daughter and he just rejected it like that! And you know because of what? BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU!"

Chanyeol remembered that Baekhyun once told him that his dad arranged a marriage with some rich family because they offered to settle down their debts. But he doesn't aware that Baekhyun actually..loves him? 

His eyes then spotted something into the house-a few of alcohol's bottle on the table. He lifted his head up facing Mr. Byun and took away the knife then threw it away.

"Are you drunk? Don't you realize what have you done?!" Chanyeol doesn't care anymore. He tried to lift Baekhyun in his arm. As he tried to get up, he felt something hard hit his head, thrice. His vision went black before he fell down lied beside Baekhyun.

****

"Let me go! I need to see him! Let me go!!" Chanyeol struggled to get off from the bed as Junmyeon tried to stop him.

"No! You're still weak! You can't even think properly!"

"Hyung..." Kyungsoo grab Junmyeon's wrist. He shook his head. Junmyeon seems to understand and letting Chanyeol go slowly.

"We will take you to him, okay? Calm yourself." Kyungsoo asks Jongdae to bring the wheelchair. They help Chanyeol get on it and left for Baekhyun. 

Room 314. Patient: Byun Baekhyun.

They left Chanyeol alone in the room and wait outside.

"He's never fully awake. Sometimes, he tends to open his eyes before went off again in a few second. But he never fully awake. Not once. The doctors don't have any expectation for him to wake up because..his injury is more serious than yours and because of that, it is impossible to wake up again. Well..I don't know much about those science whatsoever stuff but that was what the doctor said." he remembered what Kyungsoo told him before they went to Baekhyun's room.

Chanyeol slowly reach the older's hand. This hand, that always hold him whenever he in need of someone. This hand, that always give support to him. This hand, that promised to never let him go and stay by side forever. This hand, this have a touch that always make him calm whenever he felt nervous or upset of something. Now he realized what does the touch means. He hold tight Baekhyun's hand.

"Baek..you are waiting for me, right? I'm..I'm here now. Please, wake up for me." His eyes in tears.

"I am sorry..sorry for not listening to you..it was all my fault.." he sunk in deep tears. He cried heavily until his breath shorten. It is hurt..so much pain in his heart to see his friend lying down, no any reaction. How he wish Baekhyun could answer him. He wish..

"Chan..yeol.." he shocked. He quickly avert his eyes on Baekhyun. His eyes still shut.

"B-baek?" his eyes got widen. He just saw Baekhyun's eyes started to move and lift up slowly. His finger also move a bit. Chanyeol hold the older's hand tightly.

"It's me, Chanyeol. I am-I am here!!" Chanyeol's scream make his friend rushed into the room. He tilt his head to his friend's direction.

"Hyung..he is awake! He is-ahh!" he felt a terrible pain in his chest. Dyspnea attacking.

"Chanyeol!" three of them rushing toward him. His chest keep up and down so fast as he tried to breath.

"Call the doctor, now!" 

***

"Chanyeol, are you awake?" The voice, he was clearly heard that. He lift his eyelids slowly and blink a few times to grab his sense.

"Kyungsoo.." he tried to put away the oxygen mask and Kyungsoo help him. He breath slowly to catch his short breath.

"Baek..is he..okay? He is..awake, right?" A thin smile plastered on Kyungsoo's face. He took a sit beside Chanyeol's bed and hold his cold hand.

"Yes..he's awake. Fully awake..it sound funny but..maybe we should thanked you." Kyungsoo give Chanyeol his wide smile.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Are you..teasing on me?" 

"Uhm..a bit? Haha! I think..he was waiting for you for the whole time. It's a miracle..he woke up after you woke up. Don't you think so?" Kyungsoo's word really make Chanyeol into a deep thought.

"Aah, before I forgot!" Kyungsoo took something from his jeans pocket. It a small folded paper. Kyungsoo handed it to Chanyeol and pat his shoulder.

"It is from Baekhyun..although it is my handwriting haha!" Chanyeol grab it and thank Kyungsoo.

"You are funny, Soo." Kyungsoo pouted.

"I am not a funny guy. Now read it, I want to hear it!" Kyungsoo widen his eyes.

"You knew it why want to hear it?"

"Just read it!" Chanyeol missed this side of Kyungsoo. He opened the folded paper. 

See you tomorrow, Chanyeol!

From: Baekhyun

 

[The next day]

The morning sun shines into his room as someone pulled away the curtain. He groaned and open his eyes.

"Mum?" the old woman near him and ruffled his hair with a smile on her face.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"When did you arrived here?" Chanyeol tried to get up and his mom help me to sit and leans against the back.

"Early..in the morning. I am sorry I am not here yesterday. I just came back from your sister's place."

"Why-oh? Did I become an uncle now? Waahh!" Chanyeol smiled and clapped his hand.

"You look so happy today. I am so glad." His mum prepared him a simple breakfast and take it into his bed.

"Of course, mum! Baekhyun said we'll gonna meet today!" Chanyeol took a sip of the porridge that his mum bought from home.

"Oh..yes..today.." Chanyeol can sensed something wrong in his mum's voice tone.

"What's wrong?" his mum hand him a small folded paper. It is a letter. Chanyeol stop eating and take the letter. He opened it.

I will wait for you, forever.

Baekhyun.

This time, it's not Kyungsoo's handwriting. It looks like, Baek's since the handwriting seems a bit 'struggling'.

"He's gone."

"Gone? Where? Home?" His mum can't hold her tears anymore. She can't even speak about what is actually happening. 

"Mum..what happening?" suddenly, a small guy entered his room. With a black suit and..gloomy face.

"Soo..what brings you here? And..why are you wearing that outfit?" Chanyeol still acting not knowing anything. Kyungsoo walked toward him and sit next to his bed.

"Yeol..it is Baekhyun..he's gone.." Kyungsoo tried his best to not crying in front of his bestfriend. He took a deep breath.

"He's dead..last night..I am sorry, Yeol.." he wiped his tears that flowing down to his cheek.

"No..no..you are lying right? That can't be..he promised to me..no.." he grabbed Kyungsoo's shoulder tightly. He start to tear up.

"It..is..true. I..just got back..from his funeral.." Kyungsoo sunk in deep tears as he took off his glasses away. Chanyeol still can't believe it. He tilt his head toward his mum. His mum also crying heavily. He let go Kyungsoo's shoulder and clenched his fist.

His mind went blank. It was only yesterday he heard Baek's voice. It was yesterday, they holding hand tightly. It was yesterday too, Baek make a promised to meet him..today. But now, all of that just got blew off by a sorrow wind, leaving only a traces of impact.

"Here.." the little guy hand over a phone. It is a video. Chanyeol blinked a few times before he take it. He played the video. During that time, he just went silent. Sometimes, tears formed in his eyes but he wiped it away quickly.

He put down the phone on his lap as he finished watch it. He tilt his head and staring outside the window.

Baekhyun, I am sorry because I am not there when you need me but, thank you for letting my name in your last breath. Forever, I will not forget you so please don't forget me too. Thank you too for been in my life..thank you..Byun Baekhyun.

\--

[Epilogue] 

"Hey, Soo..can you do me a favour?"

"What is it, Baek?" Kyungsoo closed up his face to Baek so that he can clearly listen what his friend going to say.

"I want..to say something..to Chan.."

"Chan? Chanyeol? Since when?" Kyungsoo smirked.

"Not your business. Lend me your phone."

"Naahh..let me record it for you." He open the video app.

"Okay, ready? Start!" Baekhyun clears his throat before start talking.

"Hi, Chanyeol. Well, uhm..sorry because I am doing this while I am lying down..I can't get up yet. Hehe..by the way, I want to say sorry. You must be so shocked, right? I guess, I am the lucky one? Okay, just kidding. Thanks God, He gave me a chance to meet you again. I am afraid I can't see you anymore. So, can we meet tomorrow? Let's meet tomorrow! Promise me! Bye!!" as the recording finish, Baek continue got cough and have a short breath. Kyungsoo quickly passed him a glass of water and help him drinks while caress his back reassuringly.

"You are too fast, Baek. You're not well enough yet. Stop forcing yourself.." Baek finished his water and lied down back to catch his breath.

"Soo..do you think..I manage to meet him tomorrow?"

"Why? I bet you will!"

"I am afraid..that I can't..I can feel it somehow.."

"Baek, stop it! You scared me! You will!" they both smiled to each other.

-THE END-


End file.
